bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 11 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 192 cm | waga = 87 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13 Soul Society Rodzina Kyōraku | zawód = Kapitan 8. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:8.jpeg 8. Oddział | partner = Nanao Ise Jūshirō Ukitake | poprzedni partner = Lisa Yadōmaru | bazy operacyjne = 8. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Katen Kyōkotsu | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Akio Ōtsuka | angielski głos = Steve Kramer | hiszpański głos = Ramón Rocabayera (Hiszpania) Jorge Ornelas (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} , czasem błędnie romanizowany jako Syunsui KyōrakuBleach Official Character Book MASKED. Jest kapitanem 8. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Nanao Ise. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Shunsui z opaską na oku Shunsui jest wysokim Shinigami w średnim wieku. Ma lekki zarost, szare oczy oraz brązowe włosy. Są one zawiązane w koński ogon, gdzie kręcony kosmyk wystaje obok jego twarzy. Przy niebieskiej frotce ma dwie spinki z czerwonymi kwiatkami, które są dla niego bardzo cenne. Na głowie nosi słomkowy kapelusz (tzw. sakkat), przy którym po obu bokach wystają niezawiązane białe sznurki. Jako jedna z niewielu postaci w Bleachu posiada zarost na całym ciele, co pokazuje jego beztroskie podejście do życia. Nosi czarne kimono Shinigami, którego kołnierz odsłania jego klatkę piersiową oraz część brzucha. Zamiast zwykłego, białego sznura ma jasnoniebieski pas zakończony krótkimi frędzlami, przy którym zawieszone są jego dwa miecze. Na to zarzucone jest kapitańskie haori z podszewką jego oddziału - ciemnym różem. Na tyle tego haori, jak każdy kapitan, ma znak Gotei 13, w którym namalowany jest numer jego oddziału. Na to wszystko zarzucone jest różowe kimono, w które Shunsui nie wkłada rękawów. Widnieją na nim czerwone kwiaty, zielone liście oraz białe wzorki. Tak jak Ikkaku Madarame nie nosi białych skarpetek do sandałów. Po inwazji Vandenreich, Shunsui podczas walki z członkiem Stern Ritter traci prawe oko, przez co teraz nosi czarną opaskę oraz kawałek prawego ucha.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strona 16 110 lat temu jego wygląd nieznacznie się różnił. Zamiast zarostu wokół warg był on tylko nad nimi. Nie zaobserwowano u niego jego cennych czerwonych spinek, a jego różowe kimono miało czerwone kwiaty, których płatki były ostro zakończone. Charakter W swoim wolnym czasie Kyōraku pije sake i leniuchuje w różnych miejscach. Lubi również uganiać się za kobietami, szczególnie za swoją porucznik Nanao Ise oraz za swoją byłą porucznik Lisą Yadōmaru, do których zwraca się Lisa-chan, Nanao-chan co bardzo je drażni. Zawsze jest na luzie, nawet podczas walk (choćby ze Starrkiem). Czasami wstawia się za jakąś osobą, która jest o coś oskarżana i próbuje jej pomóc. Kyōraku w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, zwraca się bardziej potocznie do osób z którymi rozmawia. Do swoich przyjaciół zwraca się po imieniu i dodaje przyrostek formalny (zwrot grzecznościowy). Kyōraku jest spokojnym człowiekiem, który walkę próbuje zastąpić słowami. Shunsui jako jedyna osoba (oprócz Ichigo) zwraca się do generała Yamamoto dosyć nieoficjalnym zwrotem Yama-jii. Historia thumb|190px|left|Shunsui jako dziecko w pokoju Yamamota Shunsui jest drugim synem bardzo zamożnej rodziny Kyōraku. Pewnego dnia Kyōraku zostaje nakryty przez Yamamoto w pokoju, do którego wszedł, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć o obrazie namalowanego przez Genryūsaia. Po krótkiej kłótni, młodzik mówi do "dziadka", że jest zaskoczony tym, że ma taki rysunek przedstawiający kogoś w płomieniach. Zapytany Yamamoto odpowiada mu, że to potwór, który zagroził Soul Society wiele lat temu oraz ma nadzieje, że już go nie zobaczy. Kyōraku wtedy pyta się go, co by było, gdyby znów go spotkali.Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strona 1-2 thumb|190px|right|Kyōraku w młodości w czasach Akademii Pomimo jego arystokratycznego pochodzenia, nie chciał trenować albo się uczyć, nawet wtedy gdy jego mistrz - Yamamoto powiedział mu, że jest bardzo zdolny jak na swój wiek. Kyōraku jest razem z Retsu Unohaną i Jūshirō Ukitake jednym z najstarszych kapitanów z Gotei 13 - oczywiście oprócz Yamamoto. Razem z Ukitake jest jednym z pierwszych, którzy osiągnęli stopień kapitana (wywodzi się to z treningu z Yamamoto w Akademii Shinigami). Kyōraku jest jedynym, który nie używa form grzecznościowych, kiedy rozmawia z Yamamoto (Yama-jii = dziadek Yama). thumb|left|190px|Shunsui 110 lat temu 110 lat temu, Shunsui tak jak teraz był kapitanem 8. Oddziału, a jego porucznikiem była Lisa Yadōmaru. Widzimy go, gdy wita się z Shinjim. Spotyka także Aizena, wicekapitana 5. Oddziału, który pyta się co się stało z kapitan Hikifune. Sądził, że "przeszła na emeryturę", ale Shunsui ku jego zdziwieniu wytłumaczył, że awansowała ona do oddziału zero. Tłumaczy czym jest ten oddział, po czym udają się do sali, w której powitają nowego kapitana 12. Oddziału - Kisuke Uraharę. 190px|thumb|right|Shunsui pokazuje reszcie, że Lisa cały czas tu była 9 lat po objęciu przez Kisuke Uraharę stanowiska kapitana 12. Oddziału, widzimy Shunsuia wraz z innymi kapitanami na nadzwyczajnym spotkaniu w sprawie zniknięcia energii duchowej kapitana 9. Oddziału - Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jego wicekapitana - Mashiro Kuny. Yamamoto wybiera kapitanów, którzy udają się na miejsce zdarzenia, zamiast Tessaia. Shunsui proponuje wysłać swoją porucznik - Lisę. Wiedział, że cały czas ich podsłuchiwała, więc od razu się jej pyta czy zrozumiała rozkazy, ta potwierdza i zaczyna biec w stronę miejsca zdarzenia. thumb|left|190px|Shunsui spotyka Aizena Podczas nocnego spaceru, Shunsui spotkał kilku Shinigami oraz porucznika Aizena, któremu także doskwierała bezsenność. Przywitał się z nimi, po czym wrócił do swojej siedziby. Zanim do niej wszedł, zauważył małą dziewczynkę, od razu ją rozpoznał, była to Nanao Ise, która przyszła poczytać książkę razem z Lisą. Shunsui przypomniał sobie, że co miesiąc Nanao tutaj przychodzi i zorientował się, że dziś jest pierwszy dzień miesiąca. Przeprosił ją i powiedział, że niestety dzisiaj Lisa ma bardzo ważną sprawę do załatwienia, i że na pewno wróci przed świtem. Później pojawia się w protokole 46 Sal Centralnych jako świadek całonocnej obecności porucznika Aizena, którego spotkał podczas spaceru. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wita Sado Pierwszy raz widzimy go na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu kapitanów zwołanego przez głównodowodzącego. Kiedy reszta kapitanów się kłóciła, on się nie odzywał i wyglądał na znudzonego tą całą sytuacją. Jest on jednym z pierwszych kapitanów, którzy spotkali Ryoka. W swoim oddziale dostrzegł Sado Yasutorę, pokonującego wszystkich Shinigami 8. Oddziału. Kiedy młody mężczyzna był już blisko, Shunsui wyskoczył mu na drogę, na starcie wywierając wrażenie osoby dość narcystycznej, do czego przyczynił się fakt, że kazał swojej porucznik Nanao rozsypywać z dachu płatki kwiatów. Sado stwierdził, że kapitan nie wygląda na kogoś, kto lubi walczyć i poprosił go, by pozwolił mu iść dalej, jednak kapitan zamiast tego zaproponował mu sake. Ryoka chcąc przejść zaatakował go, jednak Shunsui bez problemu uniknął jego ciosów i powalił go dotknięciem palców. Po paru atakach Shunsui powiedział, że choć tego nie chce, musi go zabić. Wyjął swoje dwa miecze i gdy Chad go zaatakował, on uniknął ciosu i rozciął go, a przyjaciel Ichigo padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. 190px|thumb|left|Shunsui pokonuje Chada W tym czasie do Nanao Ise dostarczono wiadomość, że Aizen został zamordowany. Od razu poinformowała o tym swojego kapitana. Po przyjrzeniu się Chadowi kobieta stwierdza, że on jeszcze żyje i myśląc, iż to jeden z jego towarzyszy zabił Aizena, pyta, czy może go wykończyć, ale Shunsui zatrzymuje ją i mówi, że nie wiadomo kto zabił kapitana 5 oddziału. Następnie prosi ją, by wezwała 4. Oddział, aby oni pomogli nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie. Później widzimy go, gdy leży na dachu budynku żując źdźbło trawy. Przez chwilę drażnił się ze swoją porucznik, a następnie spytał ją, co powinien zrobić w sprawie egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki. Ona odpowiedziała, że bez względu na to co mu powie, on i tak zrobi, co będzie chciał. Zapewniła go też, że będzie tuż za nim i będzie trzymała się z daleka od kłopotów. Shunsui westchnął i powiedział, że wtedy znowu tylko on będzie miał kłopoty u Yama-jii. W trakcie egzekucji Rukii pojawił się Ichigo Kurosaki i zatrzymał Sōkyoku. Shunsui odetchnął, że chociaż on się nie spóźnił. Następnie zjawia się Ukitake z pieczęcią Shihōin i razem z Kyōraku powstrzymują Sōkyoku przed drugim atakiem. Kiedy Sōkyoku zostało zniszczone, Suì-Fēng pokonała oficerów Ukitake, którzy im pomagali. Kapitan 13. Oddziału biegł im na pomoc, lecz zatrzymał go Yamamoto mówiąc, że bardzo się zawiódł na nim i na Kyōraku. Wtedy Shunsui złapał Jūshirō za ramię, po czym zniknęli. Białowłosy kapitan nie chciał uciec, ponieważ czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoich podwładnych, jednak Shunsui uspokoił go mówiąc, że jest jeszcze ktoś po ich stronie. 190px|thumb|left|Ukitake i Shunsui vs Yamamoto thumb|right|190px|Shunsui chroniący Nanao przez energią Yamamoto Dwaj kapitanowie pojawili się w pustym miejscu, a po nich przybyła Nanao Ise. Kobieta dyszała ciężko, próbując nadążyć za Kyouraku i Ukitake. Wtedy zobaczyli, że nie udało im się uciec, bo przed nimi stał generał. Yamamoto samym spojrzeniem sprawił, że porucznik 8. Oddziału nie mogła się ruszać ani nawet oddychać. Shunsui zainterweniował i błyskawicznie przeniósł ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Kapitan głównodowodzący zaczął wychwalać swoich uczniów mówiąc, że zawsze oni byli najlepsi, bez względu na to, czy ktoś był od nich starszy lub wyższy rangą. Wywiązała się dyskusja o sprawiedliwości i podejmowaniu własnych decyzji. Ukitake przypomniał mistrzowi jego własne słowa, ale ten nie chciał zaakceptować postawy dwóch kapitanów i zdenerwowany odpieczętował swoje Zanpakutō, a następnie kazał im zrobić to samo. Shunsui stwierdził, że nie mają wyboru i razem z Ukitake uwolnili swoje Zanpakutō i zaczęli z nim walczyć. Podczas walki dowiadują się od wicekapitana 4. Oddziału - Kotetsu Isane, że Sōsuke Aizen żyje i razem z Ichimaru Ginem i Tōsenem Kaname próbują uciec. Kapitanowie odłożyli waśnie i od razu udali się na wzgórze Sōkyoku, lecz mimo to zdrajcy zdołali uciec. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Shunsuia widzimy przez krótki moment, gdy Yamamoto wzywa go wraz z innymi kapitanami Gotei 13 na ważne spotkanie. Mieli oni poruszyć sprawę Arrancarów. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wraz z Gotei 13 przygotowują się do walki z Aizenem i Espadą Gdy Aizen i jego armia atakują Sztuczną Karakurę, Shunsui pyta się Ukitake, który jego zdaniem Arrancar to najsilniejsza Espada. Komamura twierdzi, że walki z Espadą będą kłopotliwe, ponieważ nie mają gwarancji, że Aizen im nie przeszkodzi w najgorszej dla nich chwili. W tym momencie Yamamoto uwalnia swoje Shikai, Shunsui szybko reaguje i każe Ukitake schylić się dla bezpieczeństwa. Shigekuni używa Jōkaku Enjō, dzięki czemu więzi Aizena, Kaname i Gina, po czym mówi, że teraz spokojnie mogą zająć się Espadą. Ukitake i Shunsuiowi przypadają Coyote Starrk i Lilynette Gingerbuck. thumb|190px|left|Shunsui vs Starrk Ukitake początkowo walczy z Lilynette, a Kyōraku z Coyotem. Shunsui myślał że to Baraggan jest Primera Espada, lecz Starrk zdjął rękawiczkę i pokazał nr 1. Początkowo tylko bawi się z Primerą, lecz po tym jak dostrzegł, że Starrkowi nie jest obojętny los Lilynette. Wtedy to rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. Starrk pokazał swoje Resurrección i zawołał Lilynette, która zamieniła się w dwa pistolety na Cero. Jednym wystrzeliwał w stronę Shunsuia deszcz słabszych Cero, a drugim jedno potężne. Wtedy pojawił się Ukitake i swoimi bliźniaczymi mieczami odbił potężne Cero w stronę Starrka. Primera Espada zrobił unik i deszczem słabych Cero powalił Shunsuia na ziemię. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyli Visoredzi. thumb|190px|right|Shunsui zabija Starrka Kiedy Rose i Love zostali pokonani, z cienia Starrka wyszedł Shunsui (dosłownie). Przebił on Espadę swoim Zanpakutō. Wyjaśnił też, że Katen Kyōkotsu zamienia dziecięce zabawy w realne, i że jego też one dotyczą. Powiedział, że w Takaoni wygrywa ten, kto jest wyżej. Z góry zaatakował Starrka. Następnie przy pomocy Kageoni zranił Primerę w nogę (najpierw wsadził miecz w ścianę i wyszedł czubek Zanpakutō z cienia). Kolejną "zabawą" było Irooni (kolory). Kyōraku wypowiedział kolor szary i zranił Coyota w ramię (rana była powierzchniowa, ale on poczuł to jakby stracił rękę). Starrk szybko się w tym zorientował i powiedział kolor biały. Zranił tym kapitana 8. Oddziału w plecy, na co ten w odpowiedzi wypowiedział czarny, zrzucił strój kapitana i zaatakował Starrka ubrany cały na czarno. Tym samym go uśmiercił. thumb|190px|left|Shunsui wraz z Shinigami i Visoredami pomagają Ichigo Shunsuia widać obok pozostałych Shinigami i Visoredów, którzy planują chronić Ichigo przed Shikai Aizena. Hitsugaya atakuje go, Kyōraku uderza go z boku swoim Shikai, ale trafia w barierę, która nieznacznie pęka. Shunsui później atakuje Aizena gdy rozmawiał z Hitsugayą, ale Sōsuke unika ataku i skarży się, że przerwał dyskusję. Kyōraku odpowiada, że nie jest on bardzo dobry w rozprawie, kiedy mężczyzna mówi, że słucha muzyki jest nudne. Kiedy Hitsugaya aktywuje swój Bankai, stwierdza, że zamierza gwałtownie go ciąć i zmiażdżyć. Shunsui mówi mu, że nie należy być zbyt pospiesznym. thumb|190px|right|Aizen przechytrza Shinigami Aizen następnie zadaje krytyczne obrażenia Love'owi, Komamurze, Rose i Lisie. W tym momencie zaczyna walczyć z kapitanem 2. Oddziału. Tworzy swoje klony, zmylając przy tym Aizena. Gdy próbuje zaatakować, odkrywa, że jego ramię pokrywa lód. Suì-Fēng stara się trafić Aizena z Nigeki Kessatsu, ale nieskutecznie. Aizen stwierdza, że podczas gdy jej technika jest bardzo ciekawa i dość skuteczna, jego Reiatsu zmiażdży jej ataki. Jednak Aizen jest zaskoczony, kiedy jest atakowany z cienia. Shunsui wyłania się, stwierdzając, że Aizen jest beztroski, skoro nie wie, że na lodzie jest jego cień. Później obserwuje jak Hitsugaya przejmuje jego walkę z Aizenem, przebija go na wylot, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich okazuje się, że przez całą walkę Aizen był w stanie Shikai, a przebita osoba to Hinamori. Aizen pokonuje wszystkich, lecz nie zabija ich. Reszta zależy od Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Shunsui, Byakuya i Zaraki u Yamamoto w sprawie zgubienia haori Dziesięć dni później, po tym jak Aizen został zapieczętowany, Shunsui jest w pełni uzdrowiony i wraz z Byakuyą i Kenpachim są niezwłocznie proszeni do pokoju Yamamoto w sprawie zgubienia swoich haori. Podczas gdy kapitan głównodowodzący jest wściekły i krzyczy na nich, Kyōraku jest obojętny na tę sprawę. Gdy Yamamoto pyta się, czemu służą im haori, Shunsui odpowiada, że są stylowe, co jeszcze bardziej go rozwściecza. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Po przybyciu Ichigo do Soul Society, Shunsui rozmawia o nim z Nanao. Mówi, że różne myśli mogą przechodzić przez głowę Przedstawicielowi Shinigami i nie zdziwiłby się gdyby był na nich wściekły. Ise następnie pyta go czy Kurosaki przyszedł aby oddać odznakę. On wstaje i odpowiada, że nie wie, a cała ta sprawa jest dość ślizga.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Następnie jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami aby przywitać Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 9 Później spotyka Ukitake i rozmawia z nim na temat Ichigo. Mówi, że Kurosaki dorósł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 15-17 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Kyōraku jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 thumb|right|190px|Członek Stern Ritter strzela do Kyōraku Kiedy Vandenreich ponownie atakuje Soul Society, Shunsui biegnie do pomocy w bitwie''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 494, strona 18 i wdaje się w walkę z jednym ze Stern Ritter.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 13 Po usłyszeniu informacji od Rangiku, że przeciwnicy potrafią kradnąć Bankai, Shunsui mówi do przeciwnika, że nie mieli pojęcia jak walczą przeciwnicy i stwierdza, że można ich pokonać bez uwalniania drugiej formy Zanpakutō i to z pewnym poświęceniem. Nagle Quincy atakuje przeciwnika z broni przypominającej pistolet i celuje Shinigami w głowę. Kyōraku robi unik i chce go zranić, ale członek Stern Ritter używa Grimaniel, aby na moment zniknąć i strzelić Shunsuia w oko. Po chwili Shinigami stwierdza, że był spokojny, ale teraz będzie walczył na poważnie stwierdzając, że to kiepsko wygląda.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 9-13 thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku trafiony przez wroga po reakcji na stan Yamamota Gdy Yamamoto wkracza do akcji, Kyōraku zauważa, że jego Reiatsu rozeszło się echem po Seireitei. Przyznaje, że dostał gęskiej skórki i czuje się jakby skarcony. Genryūsai pyta podwładnych jak mogą mieć problem z takimi podrzędnymi wrogami, przecież nie wychował ich na tchórzy. Shunsui przyznaje mu racje i szykuje się do następnego ataku, czym jego przeciwnik jest wyraźnie przerażony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strony 11-13 Udaje mu się zranić Stern Rittera, jednak ten stwierdza, że nie tylko Shinigami podnoszą swoje morale podczas walki dowódcy i na pewno ich lider pokona wszechkapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strony 1 i 3 Kyōraku przyznaje mu rację, że może źle to zrozumieli, jednak taka logika nie zadziała na Yamamoto. W tym samym czasie tworzy się ogromny wybuch ognia w miejscu gdzie znajduje się Juhabach i Yamamoto, czym przeciwnik jest niewiarygodnie zszokowany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strony 6-9 Po tym jak Yamamoto uwalnia Bankai, Kyōraku wyczuwa, że jego wargi stają się suche i krew po nich spływająca wysycha i krzepnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strona 6 Kiedy Yamamoto jest śmiertelnie ranny, wyczuwa to i z rozpaczą woła jego imię. W tym czasie przeciwnik trafia do niego z pistoletu czterokrotnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strona 4 Shunsui pojawia się ponownie dopiero po odwrocie przeciwnika. Razem z kilkoma innymi kapitanami, jest obecny w budynku 1. Oddziału podczas "pożegnania" ze zmarłym Wszechkapitanem. Uspokaja tam kilkoro kłócących się przyjaciół. Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 12-17 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 90 Siła Defensywna: 90 Szybkość: 90 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 90 Siła Fizyczna: 70 Razem: 530/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Kyōraku jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najsprawniejszych szermierzy w Soul Society. Jego moc nie ma sobie równych z każdym, kto stanął z nim do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strona 10 Jest bardzo elastycznym bojownikiem. Jego dwa miecze pozwoliły mu się stać "dwustronnym", co oznacza, że jest w stanie przestawiać miecze z lewej do prawej dłoni. Shunsui ma więcej siły w lewej ręce niż w prawej, jednak może łatwo wytrącić przeciwnika z równowagi. Kyōraku stwierdził, że wakizashi używa w sytuacji, gdy jego katana jest zbyt trudna do wykorzystania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 4-8 Twierdzi, że nie stosuje tego na bieżąco. Najlepszym przykładem umiejętności Shunsuia jest prezentowanie zdolności w walce z Primera Espadą - Starrkiem. Styl Kyōraku polega na unikaniu ciosów oraz atakowania z przodu jak i z tyłu, używając elementu zaskoczenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 7-8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 363, strony 13-14 Przekłada miecze z ręki do ręki, co widać w walkach. Podczas gdy wróg jest na łasce szybkości wakizashi, jego tachi rusza na ostateczny cios. To jest jego najczęstsza metoda.Bleach anime; Odcinek 247 Mistrz Kidō: Chociaż nie preferuje tego stylu walki, Shunsui ma wysoką sprawność w dziedzinie używania Kidō. Podczas walki z Sado, był w stanie bez trudu unieruchomić swojego przeciwnika, który był kilka metrów od niego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 37 Mistrz Shunpo: Jako kapitan jest mistrzem w używaniu Shunpo. Sprawia, że ogromny skok trwa tylko chwilę, aby zabrać Nanao z pola bitwy i natychmiast powrócić. Yamamoto pochwalił jego szybkość.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 155, strona 8 Jest wystarczająco szybki, aby Starrk nie trafił go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strona 5 Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Mimo że jest często odwrócony do przeciwników, Shunsui wielokrotnie okazał się spostrzegawczym i wnikliwym człowiekiem. Zdaniem Yamamoto, nawet wtedy, gdy był młody, Kyōraku zawsze miał oko, aby widzieć prawdziwy charakter kogo spotyka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strona 9 Shunsui szybko zobaczył, że Mayuri ukrywa informacje o Bount. Był też jednym z niewielu, który podejrzewał, że Aizen coś ukrywa.Bleach anime; Odcinek 37 W bitwie, Kyōraku okazał się bardzo biegły w dostrzeganiu i rozumieniu informacji o umiejętnościach przeciwnika lub jego wzorców ataku. Podczas jego walki z Sado, szybko ustalił podstawy za wybuchy Reiryoku Chada, ostrzegając go o rodzaju techniki, a nawet tłumacząc, że jego wybuchy energii w końcu zostaną wykorzystane (jego energia życiowa też).Bleach manga; Rozdział 106, strony 14-15 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najsilniejszych i najstarszych kapitanów w Gotei 13, Shunsui ma ogromną moc duchową. Nie jest przytłoczony energią duchową kapitana głównodowodzącego - Yamamoto, mimo że inni by byli. Siła Kyōraku jest pokazana, gdy toczył walkę z Primerą Espada - Starrkiem. Pokonał Arrancara tylko przy użyciu Shikai. Zwiększona siła: Shunsui pokazał, że jest bardzo mocny pod względem siły, jak pokazano, gdy bariera, (którą Aizen się zasłonił przed Getsugą Tenshō Ichigo) pękła po uszkodzeniu przez Shikai Kyōraku, kiedy atak Kurosakiego w masce jej nawet nie zniszczył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strona 6 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Shunsui ma zdolność do przetrwania, pozornie niszczycielskiego ataku przez Yamamoto bez szwanku, którego Zanpakutō jest najbardziej niszczycielski w całym Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 6-19 Był również w stanie wytrzymać Cero Starrka, które zostało wycelowane bezpośrednio w plecy kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 8-9 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wraz ze swoim zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō : Jego Zanpakutō jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ istnieje jako dwa, zupełnie różne miecze, istniejących w parze jako daishō. Składa się z tachi i wakizashi. Przekrój osłony jest prostokątny z odciętymi narożnikami urządzonych przez wzór płatków wiśni i linii, a uchwyt ciemnoniebieski. Trzyma je przy pasie po lewej stronie, choć podczas walki miecze okazały się umieszczone po obu stronach jego boków. Podobnie jak inne Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu ma własną osobowość, jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych Zanpakutō, ta osobowość prześwieca w walce i zapobiega Shunsuia od walki z jego pełną mocą dopóki Katen Kyōkotsu jest w nastroju do tego. Z tego powodu Shunsui nie lubi "bawić się" z "nią".Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 5 190px|thumb|right|Katen Kyōkotsu w formie Shikai *'Shikai': Komendą uwalniającą Shikai jest . Kyōraku ustawia dwa ostrza przeciwko sobie w krzyżu, a następnie rozkrzyżowuje je po wypowiedzeniu komendy uwalniającej i nazwy Zanpakutō. Katen Kyōkotsu staje się parą dużych, mocno wygiętych, czarnych ze srebrnymi krawędziami katan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 13-14 Rękojeść i tsuba są wciąż takie same jak były w zapieczętowanej formie, tyle, że teraz z końca rękojeści zwisają czerwone frędzle. Pomimo, że te miecze stają się identyczne, Shunsui twierdzi, że nadal stanowią jeden wakizashi, a drugi tachi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 247 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Moc Katen Kyōkotsu sprawia, że dziecięce gry stają się realne. Każdy, kto znajdzie się w strefie jej energii duchowej, będzie zmuszony grać według reguł gry, łącznie z posiadaczem Zanpakutō - Kyōraku. Według Shunsuia "jeśli wygrasz - żyjesz, jeśli przegrasz - umrzesz."Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 6 :* : Zasadą tej gry jest to, że każdy, kogo cień zostanie nadepnięty, przegrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 6 :* : Shunsui obraca się zarówno z ostrzami, które tworzą wiatr. Ostrza wiatru łączą się tworząc wir, który w zetknięciu z celem przypomina tornado.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strony 8-9 :* : Jest to gra polegająca na kolorach, wypowiada się nazwę koloru, który chcesz przeciąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 12 :* : Zasadą tej "gry" jest to, że osoba będąca wyżej "wygrywa".Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 6 *'Bankai': Nieznany. Ukitake ostrzegł Kyōraku, aby nie uwolnił Bankai "gdyż inni mogą ucierpieć." Występy w innych mediach Zarówno w grach PSP jak i Nintendo DS Bleacha, Shikai Kyōraku pozwala mu kontrolować wiatr. Miało to jednak miejsce przed ujawnieniem prawdziwej natury Shikai jego Zanpakutō. W obydwu grach DS, czyli Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls, Kyōraku jest w stanie wykonać specjalny ruch wraz z Ukitake, gdy są w zespole. Atak nazywa się . Łączy on w sobie potężny huragan i zielony wiatr w wykonaniu Shunsuia oraz błyskawice w postaci kilku piorunów kulistych w wykonaniu Ukitake. Wyróżnia się tym, że to jedyny atak zespołowy w obydwu grach. Kyōraku pojawia się także w Bleach: Soul Resurrección, gdzie wykorzystuje prawdziwe umiejętności swoje Shikai i używa Bushogamy, Kageoni i Takeoni. Ciekawostki *Od całego jego ubioru cenniejsza jest spinka, która znajduje się w jego włosach. *Uważa, że Tōshirō Hitsugaya jest geniuszem i możliwe, że za 100 lat będzie tak silny jak on sam lub nawet go przewyższy. *Kyōraku jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej rozpitym kapitanem, jak nie postacią, w całym Soul Society. *Jest zwolennikiem teorii, iż sake najlepiej smakuje po południu (w tym myśleniu wspiera go także Matsumoto Rangiku). *Shunsui jest drugim najsilniejszym kapitanem w Soul Society. *Jako jedyny Shinigami, jego miecze występują w bliźniaczej formie zarówno zapieczętowane, jak uwolnione. *Jego miecz wraz z Ukitake ma najdłuższą komendę uwalniającą, słowo w słowo mają taką samą liczbę słów, jednak angielskie tłumaczenie mangi gwałtownie skraca komendę Jūshirō, przez co komenda Kyōraku jest najdłuższa w całym Soul Society. *Jego piosenka wybrana przez Tite Kubo nosi tytuł "Por una Cabeza". *Jako jedyny potrafi władać dwoma mieczami, które nie są tej samej budowy (jeden to wakizashi, drugi to nodachi). Cytaty *(Jako dziecko, do Yamamoto): "Żałuję! Dałeś mi nauczkę, ale ten obraz mnie zaciekawił... Nie jesteś typem osoby, która wiesza obrazy, więc... Co to? To jakiś mityczny bóg ognia, coś w tym stylu?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strona 1 *(Do Kisuke) "Wiara w swoich podwładnych i oczekiwanie na ich powrót to także część obowiązków kapitana."Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 14 *(Do młodej Nanao) "To dlatego, że jesteś najmłodsza w mojej dywizji. Pamiętam imiona wszystkich słodkich dziewcząt."Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strona 4 *(Do Chada) "Ponieważ jesteś tak zdeterminowany, to niegrzeczne z mojej strony aby próbować Cię powstrzymać. Za co przepraszam. Bardzo dobrze. Nie mam wyboru, jak tylko zabrać twoje życie."Bleach manga; Rozdział 106, strony 18-19 *(Do Genryūsaia) "Również uczyłeś nas, by żyć według własnej sprawiedliwości, Yama-jii."Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strona 19 *(Do Starrka o Tōshirō) "Hmm, tak zastanawiam się. Kapitan Hitsugaya to geniusz, wiesz? Może za sto lat mnie przewyższy."Bleach manga; Rozdział 361, strona 10 *(Jak powyżej o Katen Kyōkotsu) "Jeśli wygrałeś, żyjesz. Jeśli przegrałeś, nie żyjesz. Są dość bezwzględne. Czasem potrafią być urocze, choć zawsze chcą wieść prym."Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strony 6-7 *(Do Starrka) "'' Za mało mnie znasz Espado. A jeśli już o tym mowa, to wiedz, że cechuje mnie zmienność."''Bleach anime; Odcinek 278 *(Jak powyżej) "Masz mnie. Dobra odpowiedź. Kolor, który wybrałeś mógł równie dobrze zranić ciebie. A im większe ryzyko dla ciebie, tym większe zada obrażenia. W twoim wypadku to kolor biały. To poczyni największe szkody. Chciałem ci coś podpowiedzieć, ale nie myślałem, że załapiesz reguły po jednym razie. Tak jak sądziłem... Twardy z ciebie zawodnik."Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 12 *(Do Rōjūrō i Aikawy) "Tylko podwładni mogą pozwolić sobie na przejmowanie się stylem i przegrywaniem przez to. Kapitan nie może pozwalać sobie na takie słabostki. Nie próbujcie być dobrymi chłopcami. Jeśli coś komuś zawdzięczacie, albo ktoś coś zawdzięcza wam w chwili, gdy zaczynacie walkę tak, czy inaczej, jesteście na straconej pozycji."Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 13-14 *(Do Aizena) "Przepraszam, ale nigdy nie byłem dobry w słuchaniu rozmów. Słuchanie jest takie nudne."Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strona 17 *(Do Ukitake o Ichigo) "Trudno się mówi, nie? Gdy młody człowiek dorasta, zawsze się dzieje to tak szybko, że starsi ludzie nie nadążają."Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 17 *(Do kapitanów Gotei 13) "Już, już. Nie kłóćmy się. Normalnie po czymś takim, każdy z was dostałby w kość od Yama-jii. Powiedziałby, że to haniebne płakać i złościć się przed relikwiami. Wiecie, Gotei 13 nie zostało stworzone, by opłakiwać śmierć czy użalać się nad zniszczonym Soul Society. Istnieje by chronić Soul Society. Powinniśmy mieć nadzieję. W końcu jesteśmy Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 16-17 Walki i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Shunsui Kyōraku Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:8. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo